This invention relates to a feed system for feeding liquids of various viscosities and it is particularly adapted for high viscosity liquids which have the propensity to entrap bubbles and liquids which are susceptible to oxidation and thereby require an inert storage gas over them or are susceptible to degradation when small amounts of moisture are present and therefore require that the storage gas contacting them be very dry.
Where catalyzed mixtures are used, it has become an increasing problem to exclude bubbles in structural members since they create defects and rejection of the final product. In many applications, the prolonged presence of moisture in the air in contact with the base or catalyst liquid causes it to degrade to the point that a product produced with the liquid does not meet specifications and thus must be rejected. In the glass industry, catalyzed materials are fed to seal glass windows into frames. The inclusion of bubbles or moisture degraded materials cannot be tolerated in applications of this type.
The typical materials which are fed by the present invention are resins and catalyst materials. These materials are typically shipped in various sized drums and containers which have a top opening. The present invention is adapted to fit these top openings. Thus the materials can be fed directly from the containers in which they are shipped and a transfer of the materials to a separate specialized container is not necessary. At the present time the materials are transferred to a "pressure-pot" where the air is removed from the top of the liquid and a pressure piston is placed on the top of the liquid to prevent the inclusion of a deleterious gas or the inclusion of bubbles in the liquid. This present day apparatus is very expensive to use due to the high cost of equipment and is expensive to operate and maintain.